


It Isn't Right!

by MarinLiliz



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Betrayal, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinLiliz/pseuds/MarinLiliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are my brother’s fiancé!” Conrart managed to utter in between increased speeding kisses.</p><p>Yuuri felt a pang in his heart. <i>Wolfram!</i></p><p> </p><p>Or how Conrart and Yuuri come to terms with their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Isn't Right!

**Author's Note:**

> Translation for a few Kyou Kara Maou! terms:  
>  _Heika_ : Your Majesty  
>  _Nazukeoya_ : A person who names another  
>  _Mazoku_ : Demon Race  
>  _Maou_ : Demon King  
>  _Hennachoko_ : Wimp

  
“This isn’t right, _Heika_!”

A small but eager mouth pressed itself upon his lips, kissing him with furious intent.

“I’ve asked you not to call me that, Conrart, you’re my _Nazukeoya_!” Yuuri pouted his lips, momentarily distracted from his resolve.

“This isn’t right, Yuuri!”

The hungry lips attacked again, pressed forcefully to his mouth.

“You are my brother’s fiancé!” Conrart managed to utter in between increased speeding kisses.

 

Yuuri felt a pang in his heart. _Wolfram_! But he didn’t love Wolfram. He loved Conrart!

“My engagement to Wolfram was the result of an accident.” He closed the distance between them - no needle could fit in between the two. “I don’t care for him in such ways. I care for you.”

Yuuri looked into dark brown, kind, adored eyes and couldn’t resist the beckoning. He kissed the lips, the chin, the nose, those eyes and then took a step back contemplating adoringly.

 

Conrart was dazed, the love he felt for the boy he named was never to shine through, he was only suppose to keep him safe from harm’s way and help the young _Mazoku_ King; teach him, lend him support in times of need. Not love him so insanely to the point of this madness. It was so wrong!

“This still isn’t right, Yuuri,” he, hoarsely, whispered between kiss swollen lips.

“It might not be right, but it doesn’t change the way I feel for you, Conrart.”

Those jet black eyes and the blind trusting face drew him nearer.

“You are the _Maou_!” He stepped closer

“You’re a _Mazoku_!” Another step.

“And I can’t resist you any longer…” Conrart finally gave in.

 

Yuuri bit his bottom lip to contain the infinite happiness washing through his body, heart, mind and soul and launched his arms around Conrart’s neck, kissing him once more, small kisses but furious with anxiety and want.

Conrart held him up and sat him on a nearby wooden table, never breaking the kiss. Yuuri put his legs around him, bringing them closer. Conrart trembled slightly, exhaling loudly into Yuuri’s mouth, deepening the kiss with a soft coaxing tongue.

The tongue surprised Yuuri, but he soon immersed himself into the kiss, trailing his own tongue along Conrart’s and daring to invade that sweet and long wanted place.

They broke the kiss for air, remaining pressed together, chests heaving.

“Yuuri, we can’t…”

“We can!” he replied stubbornly, “we can, Conrart!” His head leaned on Conrart’s chest, listening to the thumping heart there, his arms around the firm torso, seeking reassurance. “Tell me we can, Conrart.”

“We will need to talk to Wolfram carefully,” Conrart whispered into Yuuri’s black hair. “He will be very hurt.”

“I know.” Yuuri nuzzled the Conrart's chest, dreading that conversation and the pain he would inflict on Wolfram.

“And Gunter too.”

Yuuri nodded his assent, lifting his head, searching more kisses. Conrart complied, kissing him thoroughly.

 

 

In the distance Gunter yelled in a distressed voice. “ _Heika_? ... _Heika_ … Where are you, _Heika_? You need to finish today’s papers or you’ll be forever behind on these matters! ... _Heeeeeeika_? ”

“What?! That _hennachoko_ has gone missing again?” Wolfram asked before joining the search. “Yuuriiiiii, where are you, you _hennachoko_?”

 

 

Conrart and Yuuri broke the kiss, both their hearts heavy and light.

“You should go.” Conrart nuzzled Yuuri’s ear.

“Yes,” came the soft reply, as Yuuri looked up. Loving eyes staring into loving eyes.

He untangled himself from Conrart and made his way to the door. Stopping before it, whispering, “it is not wrong!” Smiling, he left the room.

Conrart brought a hand to his face, his mind reeling, thoughts of ' _What have I done_ ' crossing it incessantly. Shaking his head he whispered, “It isn’t right!”

 

** OWARI **

**Author's Note:**

> First posted September '07.  
> Last edited February '16


End file.
